


A New Room

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: The Secret Chamber of John & Rodney [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John receives an email from Rodney with the subject: ‘Meet me here!’</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Room

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to marcus_aquila this series has been constantly on my mind :) with this idea coming to me as I made myself tea.

John receives an email from Rodney with the subject: ‘Meet me here!’ - opening it he finds directions with an accompanying map.

He is anxious, and a little confused, by the time he steps through the door, “What’s going on Rodney?”

Rodney jerks in surprise, he’d been sitting on the ground tapping furiously at the tablet in his hand completely absorbed, “Wha- Oh John,” his forehead wrinkles as he checks his watch, “I was sure you’d let me know when you were coming! That doesn’t matter now.” He scrambles quickly to his feet, dropping the tablet onto the couch behind him and adjusts his clothes before rubbing his hands together while smiling happily at John, throwing his arms out as if to show off the room around him, he happily exclaims, “Ta da!” and then continues grinning.

John has no clue what the scientist is on about, “What are we doing here Rodney?”

“Oh, well uhm . . . after everything with Jennifer and nearly staying on Earth when you brought Atlantis back to the Pegasus Galaxy things have been better between us; I mean we’re sharing meals again, even if it’s with the team, and we hang out playing games and watching movies and stuff, and you’ve even started giving me those heated looks again, brushing your fingers against mine, and I don’t know about you but I can’t keep my hands to myself any longer and I thought it’d be better if we had somewhere to do that, so . . ta da!” Rodney had started off anxiously, worked himself up until the words were rushing out and finished self-consciously as he half-heartedly threw his arms out again to indicate the room.

John felt the anger bubbling up inside him, causing him to growl out his next question, “So you thought we needed a secret room to hook up in, on the floor designated as living quarters for couples?”

Rodney stared at him, his eyes huge as he opened and closed his mouth trying to come up with something to say. John didn’t have the energy for this, had thought that this was something else entirely, huffing a sigh as he deflated, he turned to leave. “John wait please! I was hoping . . . I didn’t mean . . . I don’t want-”

“Rodney, just finish a sentence already!” John yelled, refusing to turn around, he already knew what he’d see, could hear it in the other man’s voice; Rodney’s hair would be standing up from running his hands through it, there’d be colour high on his cheeks, blue eyes wide and possibly wet, hands either clenched at his side or one out towards John while the other hangs in the air.

“I was sorta hoping you’d think about maybe moving in here with me,” Rodney mumbled and then chuckled weakly, “maybe Jennifer was right, maybe I’m not wired properly for relationships.”

John had turned to stare at him, caught off guard by the quiet admission, too stunned to get angry at the woman who had nearly taken this precious man from him. “You want to move in together?”

Rodney’s eyes snapped to him from where he had been studying the ground and then he nodded, just once, decisively. “I love you John,” he said as he stepped forward, eyes never leaving his as he raised a hand to gently touch John’s hand where it still clutched at his own tablet, “I have for so long without even knowing it. You were so indifferent in the beginning, I was convinced you didn’t want anything to do with me and it hurt and I couldn’t understand why.” John transferred the tablet to his other hand before taking Rodney’s in his own, as the other man smiled sadly, “And then I saw you with Lorne; you were always so relaxed in his company, smiling at him, laughing with him . . . I thought you’d moved on, that maybe that had been something that was brewing between you the entire time you’d been working together and now that DADT has been repealed within the Stargate Progra-” 

John closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Rodney’s while maintaining eye contact, when he was sure the scientist was not going to continue speaking, he leaned away. “Repealing the DADT policy did not wave away rules on fraternization,” John said grinning as he continued, “and Evan is too hung up on Parrish to notice anybody else.”

“Parrish?” Rodney exclaimed in surprise, “The tall botanist who likes to run around showing off his skinny legs?”

“That’s the one,” John nodded, amusement clear in his voice, his smile widening as Rodney narrowed his eyes at him. John leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rodney’s again mumbling, “Love you too McKay.”

Rodney’s eyes widened as his mouth stretched into a smile before pressing a quick kiss onto John’s mouth. He pulled away then and squeezed the hand that still held his, “Come, let me show you our new digs!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read <3 comments are most welcome!


End file.
